


still together, still holding on

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Het, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years in the future, Jenny and Frank look back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	still together, still holding on

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "any rare pair, unlikely soul mates that make it work"

When she wakes, it's to the smell of fresh coffee, French toast and bacon wafting up the stairs. She smiles, getting out of bed without her usual struggle, pulling on a shirt that's not her own and making her way downstairs. "You expect me to eat turkey after all this?" she asks and when he turns around, Frank looks almost disappointed. 

That expression lasts as long as it takes her attire to register with him, she can see that in his eyes, but he still presents her with a half hearted pout. "I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed," he tells her before brushing a kiss over her lips. "Happy anniversary."

Jenny lifts an eyebrow in challenge. "You know Thanksgiving is not our anniversary, right?" 

He should, because they go through this every year and just like always, he raises an eyebrow of his own. "It's one of them," he says and she shakes her head. "First time you made me laugh," he reminds her, and she remembers that, loves the way his lips curl up in that same smile even now.  "I think that's worth remembering."

Put that way, all she can do is kiss him again and when they part, she's smiling up at him, her arms around his waist and his arms around hers. "Did you ever think..." she begins, though she already knows his answer and he stops her with a chuckle. 

"When I could have had you arrested for stealing my firearm..."

"Borrowing..."

"That we'd end up here?" He shakes his head. "I can honestly say I did not." He grins. "Any more than you did."

"Come on... A cop and an ex-con-slash-mental patient?" It had taken a long time for her to look beyond that, though not as long as she'd once thought it might have. 

"A cranky older man with an ex-wife and a daughter, ending up with a beautiful woman easily fifteen years his junior?" he counters and she rolls her eyes, because none of that stuff had ever mattered to her. 

"Not to mention Tarrytown, the end of days, Four Horsemen, demonic possession..." Looking back at it now, it's almost hard to believe what they went through, even harder to believe where they've ended up. 

Frank's hand traces a path down her cheek. "Guess we proved them all wrong, huh?" 

Her hands slide up his body and she loops her fingers around his neck. "You know Abbie's not bringing the girls back til dinner time..." she reminds him and he looks slightly affronted at what he knows she's implying. 

"And waste my perfectly cooked breakfast?" 

"Don't be silly." Her smile grows wider as her hands move lower. "You're going to need to keep your strength up, old man..."

He chuckles, brings his lips to hers again but before they meet, he whispers, "Challenge accepted." 


End file.
